Chaturn: Under Attack
Chaturn: Under Attack, also known as CUA, is a movie by Reo 54 for the wiki's anniversary. Plot The scene starts on Chaturn. 5 users are there. The five users are: Party King, Nano623, StreetM, ShahZeb and Echoson. Echoson: Hey guys, I have to go. See ya all! Nano623: Need a milkshake on the way? :) Party King: See ya, Echo! Echoson: No thanks, Nano! StreetM: Bye! ShahZeb17: You're leaving too? ~Echoson has left Planet Chaturn~ StreetM: Yeah, i have to go :/ Party King: Too bad! Nano623: Milkshakes anyone? ~StreetM has left Planet Chaturn~ ShahZeb17: I'll take a Snare-Oh Shake! Nano623: Wait just a second! °Nano623 gives Shahzeb his shake. ShahZeb: Tnx! ~Nano623 has left Planet Chatrn~ ShahZeb17: Why did he leave? Party King: Probably just refreshing. ShahZeb17: Yeah, probably... Well brb ~ShahZeb17 has left Planet Chaturn~ Party King: I guess i'm all alone. Suddenly dark shadows soround all corners. Party King notices something. He looks at one of th corners, but he can't see it. He keaps on looking around the room. Then from the behind, a large shadow emerges from the wall and is about to consume Party King. Party King looks behind him, but the shadows grabs his chest and pulls him into the wall! Party KIng: Hel- He dissappears End Scene The Scene begins just outside the Chaturn teleporters. ShahZeb17, Nano623 and StreetM all teleport out. Nano623: I had some kind of Glitch. ShahZeb17: Well than go back on! Reo 54: Wiait for me! Reo 54 is running towards the chaturn Teleporters. He checks above them to see who is online. Reo 54: Yay! Zane's on! Reo 54 gets on the teleporter and disappears. End Scene Back in Planet Chaturn. Reo 54 teleports in. He looks around, but doesn't see Zane. Reo 54: I Guess he left. Well Nano will be on soon! Reo 54 stands in the corner and waits. He looks around the chatroom and notices that the other two corrners are dark. He moves away from the corner he was standing in. Reo 54: Where is he? He taps his foot and heads over to the table. Before he can get to the table, a shadow jumps out right infornt of him. He steps back a little, only to back against an other shadow. Reo 54: What the hell? He looks around and sees the teleporter. He makes a run for it and manages to teleport away right before the shdows catch him. End Scene Outside the chaturn teleporters. Nano623 is still standing. Reo 54 than teleports in. Nano623: Reo! Roe 54: Don't go on! Atleast not alone! Nano623: Why? Reo 54: Chaturn is hunted! Nano623 looks at Reo 54 suprised and walks away. Reo 54: I need to get to Sci! Reo 54 takes out his mibile phone and dials a number. He puts ethe phone to his hear and waits. The person on the otherside picks up. Reo 54: Hey, Flame! FlameStrike96: Hey, Reo! What's up? Reo 54: I need a ride? How fast can you get to the Chaturn teleporters?? Flamstrike96: Fast! The Scene jumps to FlameStrike96, who is riddig in his car. He puts his ceel phone down and steps on the gas pedal. He drives out of the scene End Scene Later at the Chaturn Teleporters. FlameStrike96 arives. FlasmStrike96: Where to, Reo? Reo runs to the car and gets in. he puts on his seatbelt. Reo 54: To sci! FlameStrike96 pushes the gas pedal and the car rides away End Scene Later at Sci100's mansion. FlameStrike96 and Reo 54 arrive. thye get ot of the car and walk in trough the gate. FlameStrike96: This is one cool mansion. Reo 54: All admins have one. No big deal. they walk up to the door and knock on it. Sci100 opens the door. Sci100: What's going on? Reo 54: I need to tell you something about chaturn. Sci100: Come right in! The Two users enter the mansion. Indide they see a light room with a couple of chandeliers. They all three walk upsatiars into a dark Room. Sci100 sits down in his chair. Sci100: Whats the problem, guys? Reo 54: Theres something wrong with Chat! Sci looks at Reo with an interested look. Sci100: Go on... Reo 54: I was about to go on chat and saw that Zane was on. When i went on, he wasn't there. Whne i got Out, Nano said Zane didnt teleport out. Sci100: A chat glitch again? Reo 54: I dont think so. When i was on there, all of the corners started to turn dark. and when i moved, a shadow like creature attacked me. than an other one showed up.... Sci100: What? Reo 54: I managed to escape it. FlameStrike: I think we should prevent people from going on chat... Sci100: Interesting, Reo. I will check other wikis. Meanwhile, you guys could look around chat and stuff. Reo 54 and FlameStrike96 nood. End Scene The Scene starts in BTFF. Many users are walking around. Some appearing, probably just from editing. Than suddenly Sci's face appears on all screens. Everyone looks at a screen. Sci100:Listen up, everybody. Planet Chaturn has gotten dangerous. People have been reported missing. I suggest for all Users not to be alone on chat. If you see thet someone is alone on chat, go on yourself. if you get on and there's no one there, leave, as quick as you can and then report the user. This is serious. Something has seriously gone wrong with chat. Chat has also been glitching, showing that already reported users are on chat. Be careful, better don't go on chat. this is important. Here's a list of already missing users *User: Party King *User: Nano623 *User: Oussama50 if you see that any of these users are on chat, do not go one, i repeat, do not go on. Sci, Out! The message disappears from the screens. everyone begins to talk about what they have just heard. End Scene Meanwhile at the Admin meeting. all of the admins are sitting in their chairs Lego Master: So, why did you call us? Sci100: There's something wrong with the chat. Brianultimatedragon: An other glitch? Sci100: Worse! There are some kind of creatures there that are kidnapping users. SubZero: How do we stop them? Paperluigittyd: We can always just turn the chat feature off. Sci100: NO! Than suddenly an explosion happens near the chaturn teleporters. The admins rush to the windows. Brianultimatedragon: What the hell! Sci100: Let's go! End Scene Later at the chaturn teleporters. the admins arrive. many users are already there. Sci100: What's going on? Ultra3000: I have no idea! The Camera turns to the teleporters and black shadow cloud. Than the cloud splits and multiple shadow creatures appear Reo 54: Not those guys again? Sci100: Those are the shadows you were talking about? Reo 54: Yeah! Ultra3000: SO how do we beat them? Lego Master: Aliens! Lego Master suddenly transforms into Cy-X Leg Master: Aww... i wanted Rupture! Anyways... Lego Master shoots energy at a shadow and manages to send him flying back. The Shadows all turn to Lego Master. Lego Master/Cy-X: Guys! I need some help here! Ŗeo 54, Sci100, Ultra3000 and UltiVerse, who was standing near by, all transform. Reo 54/Chromastone: Guys! Gimme some energy! Lego Master and Sci100, now as Handra, blast the energy they can at Chromastone who absorbs it with a little pain from Sci100. Meanwhile Ultra3000, as Ultimate Echo Echo, is ready to activate his sonic disks. UltiVerse, as goop ofcourse, is alos ready to blast acid. Than Reo 54 releases the energy in the form of Gamma rays. Ultra300 activayes the sonic disks and UltiVerse shoots acid at the shadows. The Shadows are thrown Back. UltiVerse/Goop: Great job! Ultra3000/Ultimate Echo Echo: I suggest you change your form. The Shadows get up and charge at the transformed users. Than a light beam strike the Shadows. Ahmad15 has appeared has has transformed into Atomix Reo 54/Chromastone: OP much! Ahmad15/Atomx: :P yeah! The Shadows charge again, but than, Ahmad blasts Reo, who absorbs the energy. Reo than Blasts the shadows blasting them right into the teleporters. A blast happens and the shadows are gone. The Users detransform Ahmad15: We did it! Sci100: Hell yeah we did! Reo 54: What now? Sci100: we start on thinking how to destroy them. End Scene The Scene starts Near the chaturn teleporters. Ahmad is walking by' Ahmad15: I wonder what they are planing in the meeting. He looks up and sees that TheThreeEds21 is on chat Ahmad15: Oh no! Steve! Ahmad quickly gets to one of the teleporters and teleports inside End Scene Inside Chaturn. Ahmad teleports in. He looks around and doesn't see TheThreeEds21 anywhere Ahmad15: Steve? He sees the corners going dark. He teleports right out. End Scene Outside the Chaturn teleporters. Ahmad15 teleports out. He takes out his phone and dials a number Ahmad15: Sci? Sci100 picks up on the otherside Sci100 (Trough Phone): What is it Ahmad? Ahmad15: I'm calling to report Steve! I just saw that he was one chat but he wasn't. Sci100 (Trough phone): I'll announce that right away. Sci100 hangs up and Ahmad15 puts his phone down. End Scene This Scene begins over all of BTFF. Sci's Face shows up on all monitors again Sci100: Attention! User: TheThreeEds21 has been reported. Please, if you see him on chat, do not go on! Thank you! The Message ends. The Camera zooms down to a place. a guys from the back can be seen. Guy: What? But, i didn't even go on chat! The Guy turns around and is revealed to be TheThreeEds21. He takes out his phone and calls someone TheThreeEds21: Sci, What the hell? Why did you report me? I haven't even been on chat today! Sci100 (Trough phone): What? You sure? TheThreeEds21: Yeah! Very sure! Sci100 (trough phone): That's bad! Sci100 hangs up once again Ends Scene Users have gathered by the center (aka Main Page). They are all waiting for something. Than Sci's face once again appears on the screens Sci100: This is a message to all users of BTFF. We, the admins, have found out now that the shadows can appear as users who haven't been kidnapped. Recently becouse of that we have lost a couple of more users. I say, it's time to fight back! All Users who want to fight for BTFF, come to the Chaturn Teleporters at noon. The Message ends. Users are once again talking over about what they have heard. End Scene It's Noon. Many users have gathered by the teleporters. A couple of more are coming. Sci100, Lego and Paper come in front. Sci100: It's time to fight. We have to use our RP skills, because this time theses skills come to life. Everything we do in there is actually happening. Protect each other, help each other and get rid of the damn shadows. Heroes Users *User: Party King *User: Reo 54 *User: ShahZeb17 *User: StreetM *User: FlameStrike96 *User: Nano623 *User: Sci100 (I have premission) *User: Echoson *User: Ultra3000 *User: UltiVerse *User: Lego Master *User: Paperluigittyd *Others Aliens *Cy-X *Ultimate Echo Echo *Chromastone *Atomix *Goop Villains *The Shadows Trivia *In a duel against Ahmad,for who gets to have Sci in his Movie, i won. Category:Movies Category:Reo 54